The present invention relates to a method for bonding of a ceramic body and a metallic body. More particularly, the invention relates to an efficient method for firmly bonding a ceramic body and a metallic body to prepare a composite member consisting thereof having usefulness as a structural or functional part of various machines or electronic instruments without destroying the excellent properties inherent in the ceramic and metallic materials.
Needless to say, modern machines and electronic instruments are constructed sometimes by using a composite member which is a conjoined body of a ceramic part and a metallic part having quite different mechanical, electric and chemical properties from each other. Several methods are known for bonding a ceramic body and a metallic body to prepare a composite member thereof including a method by the use of an organic adhesive, a method for bonding by means of a brazing alloy, a method of direct bonding at a high temperature and under a high load, a method of frictional welding and so on. These conventional bonding methods are each not quite satisfactory in one or more respects. For example, the method of using an organic adhesive is defective in respect of the low adhesive bonding strength or low heat resistance of the adhesive. The method using a brazing alloy has a problem because the brazing alloy usually contains a flux which is sometimes corrosive against metals. The direct bonding method at a high temperature under a high load unavoidably has an adverse effect of deformation of the ceramic and metallic bodies and degradation of the properties thereof.